Lavi & Allen's Midnight Adventure
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen and his friends look for their favorite band group The Pink Bunnies but along the way things happen. Allen loses people meets new people but what Allen didn't expect was to meet his online friend Lavi. Boy x boy Laven don't like don't read rated T for language


**Candy: Well…Hi  
Choco: As you know Laven week is here so we decided to update all of these stories for you all and maybe add a few more. **

**Lavi: More?  
Allen: At least they're updating  
Candy: True**

 **Choco: Anyways here we are putting up Lavi & Allen Midnight Adventure for now, I swear it's not like it sounds. Allen do the disclaimer.  
Lavi: Hehehehehehehehehe~!  
Allen: Candy&Choco don't own us or any characters of D. Gray-Man**

 **Candy &Choco: ONWARDS~!  
**

The story of today is a story about two people who have never meet but become close in less than a night and maybe a bit more. But no spoilers you're going to have to read the whole thing to see what happens. And here you have Lavi & Allen on their midnight adventure, on their funny, life changing adventure. Thanks to two friends who have never meet.

Allen exited the school building with a groan as he finally finished his test and technically his school year was already over by law but he needed to wait for graduation till he was considered a high school graduate. Soon after he made it to the front of the school's gate before being tackled by his best friend Fou. He lost his balance a bit but did not fall; he looked over at Fou and smiled at her for being so energetic after the longest test ever.

"Hey shorty! We're finally graduates man, and you know what would make today even more awesome?" Fou asked as she nudged Allen in a fun motion.

"Sleeping?" Allen answered as he continued to walk to his house with Fou.

"No! Man you are a bore, we should go out partying with the pals and look for the Pink Bunnies." Fou said as she ended her sentence in a majestic voice. Allen raised his eyebrow at her and shook her off.

"The bunnies aren't here you know they're in Europe." Allen answered as he continued off on his own.

"Man you're slow to. They just got back and to celebrate their tour they're throwing a free concert tonight and you know what they say about free concerts?" Fou teased as she caught Allen's attention and he smiled.

"Look for the bunnies~!" Fou and Allen said together as they hugged and high-fived each other and wiggled their fingers together.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" Fou asked as she started her way home. Allen pondered and nodded.

"8 it is then." Allen said as he walked his way back to his place. Since his guardian was a drunken bastard he had to work for the house by himself. Allen then entered his house and saw no one was home. _Good I doubt he'll let me go even if he was a drunken asshole._ Allen thought as he made it to his room and went to take a shower.  
He was always a boring person to himself always having a schedule. He took a long shower to relax himself for the night he had for himself. Sure he loved his friends but they can sometimes be a pain in the ass and he had to prepare himself to hang out with them for he couldn't snap. Just preparation but today felt different today was going to be ten times worse and just going to destroy him if he wasn't prepared. After he exited the shower he quickly changed into tight clothing. He always loved the clothing that stuck to his skin and he loved stretching them out it gave him a bit of a little fancy feeling, _I guess it feels good though, maybe I'm into bondage. I got problems._ Allen thought as he slipped on his favorite pair of black slacks and knee high boots before beginning to dry his hair with a blow dryer, shirtless in the bathroom. He saw his scars every one of them and he couldn't help but trace it with one hand while he dried his hair with another. It was like the scar was not apart of him but when he touched it he could feel it as much as any part of his body can. He then put on a clean white shirt before slipping on a white button up shirt and a black vest and he put on some white gloves. He pondered for a bit if he should put on his ribbon given to him by his previous guardian. _He would want me to wear it to celebrate my last day in school wouldn't he?_ Allen thought sadly, he then put it on with no questions asked and waited for the time to click till 8. He watched videos online went on fan fiction and read some stories. After he finished reading he went to play online on his WiiU and played Splatoon online. He was very fond of this one online player he was a nice and funny person, Bookman49 was his online name but he could never play with him in Splatoon but sometimes they meet. And today was that day. Allen was excited as Bookman49 was on his team and they stuck together and splatted many characters and hardly got splatted they saved each other a lot of times and when one died the other survived long enough for the other to super jump back. They were perfect for each other and might he say he may be developing a crush, to bad they'll never meet even though they live in the same local area. Allen was a bit afraid of what he might think of him.

After all he had white hair first of all he was barely 17 and here he was with old people hair. Second off look at all the scars he had, no one wants to see disgusting things like that, he can barely make himself look at it every time he took a shower, imagine someone else looking at it when seeing him naked. _Calm down Allen it's not like you're going to fuck him on your first day meeting him…right?_ Allen thought to himself as he continued to play together. They knew each other inside out and maybe call each other an online couple a lot of people had already suggested it since they were so good with each other. As they finished up the games Lavi, his real name Allen was lucky knowing it, had to leave to study with his grandfather, weird I know but people do different things than everyone else. Allen noticed the time and it was already 8:10. _Of course she's late she's probably picking up everyone else first before picking me up._ Allen thought as he got his cute phone with a bunny cover and bunny hangers. _I really need to calm down with the bunnies._ Allen thought to himself as he texted Fou. What's taking her so long anyways?

Fou-4-Monster:  
Sent: _Hey where is u  
_ Allen scoffed at his own message as he sent it to her and thought how Fou makes him do that but just threw that question out the window since he was a bit of weirdo as well.

Fou-4-Monster:

Received: _We're heading over right now chill your tits._

Allen scoffed as he knew they were going to take longer but he waited outside either way. Lavi was still on his mind wondering just wondering if he was on Lavi's mind but he doubt it. He then remembered Lavi gave him his phone number a while ago when he didn't exactly, have a phone. So he ran back inside got the paper where Lavi's number was and punched in the numbers and texted him quickly.

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Sent: _Hey guess who finally got a phone~!  
_ Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _Allen? As in the Musician14 Allen?_

Allen laughed as Lavi asked him that question well it is weird just getting a random friendly text by someone you don't even know. Allen then began texting him back but Fou got there and kept on honking rudely and then he saw what she got. She got a fucking party bus. _Are you fucking kidding me? A party bus out of everything it had to be a party bus._ Allen thought as he walked towards the bus and got on. He was then greeted by Fou, Tyki, Road, Miranda, Bak, Lala, Junior, and Narian. And what Allen saw next was horrifying he saw Tyki dancing on a stripper pole. _My patience is already gone. I am not going to last I'm just going to text Lavi the whole night if I can._ Allen thought as he went to his seat and sat down as everyone cheered for Tyki. There was more than one pole but no one else was brave enough to 'challenge' Tyki. Fou probably already did and failed, Road was to busy laughing her ass off, Miranda would probably accidentally kick Tyki in the face, Bak would burst into hives, Lala's hair was to long to be doing things like that, Junior probably doesn't know how to pole dance because that's the only logical reason why he isn't up there, and Narian was just not into that. Allen sighed as he continued to ignore and tried to text Lavi.

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _Yup who else would text you out of the blue?_

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _I don't know maybe a hot single lady in my area is ready to mingle man.  
_ Allen laughed at Lavi's response and noticed he got that from a porn sight probably. _Ew gross imagine Lavi doing that…ugh._ Allen thought as he shivered at the thought he doesn't even know how he looks like beside the fact that he has long red hair and an eye patch. Now that he thinks about it he should probably ask Lavi for a photo for his contact photo.

Lavi-Bookman49: _  
_Sent: _Hey Lavi I know this weird right out of the blue but would you send a picture for I can put you on my contact photo?  
_ Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _Whoa are you sure you're not just going to fap to my handsome self?  
_ Allen scoffed as he received that message, he got Fou's attention and a few others attention as well. And Allen replied to the message quickly.

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Sent: _Don't flatter yourself that's what you probably do at night._

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _Guilty as charged~! Anyways here's my photo don't wet your pants at my hotness._

Allen laughed a bit and couldn't help but cover his mouth and looked around to see everyone staring even Tyki was upside down in the middle of his pole dancing looking at Allen. _Okay that's disturbing._ Allen thought as he stopped laughing and just stared at everyone before Fou said something.

"Mine." Fou said sounding like the bird from finding Nemo.

"Mine." Narian said joining in as well.  
"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." Everyone started saying as Fou got closer to Allen and took his phone unexpectedly. Allen got up to take but Tyki grabbed him even though he was upside down and the only thing holding him up was his legs he still held Allen away from Fou.

"Tyki please refrain from having your face in my ass." Allen said as he stood still feeling Tyki's face between his butt cheeks.

"I'm sorry but I cannot move in this position, also please don't fart." Tyki said as he held Allen in place Allen laughed as Tyki's lips tickled his butt cheeks but stood still. Fou skimmed through Allen's phone as quickly as possible and then she saw the received messages and smirked at the photo.

"Gwau~look at this hunk of meat Allen got off online." Fou said showing the photo off to everyone. Everyone looked at the photo and commented with a 'not bad' or 'ginger, nice'. So Allen wondered what Lavi exactly looked like. So when it was showed to him and Tyki he saw Lavi's strict features. Light red hair put up in a green/black bandana and the eye patch on his right eye, he had emerald green eyes and strong features, like cheek bones and his neck. Lavi sent two photos' one was a close up of his face and the other was a full body picture. Lavi seemed tall and lean but was still muscular he wore an orange scarf and had tight clothes on leather pants with knee high boots and a loose dark blue long sleeved shirt that was ripped from the collar area showing off most of Lavi's collar bone and shoulders. _Oh no I probably am going to fuck him on the first day meeting him._ Allen thought as he felt Tyki's lips move into a smirk.

"Hot damn! You caught the hot one this time Allen." Fou said as she knew he was waiting for a photo. Fou took a close up and then full body picture of Allen before sending it to this Lavi-Bookman49 person. Fou then had an awesome idea, she then put the camera on record and started recording.

"Say hi to the camera everybody~!" Fou said as she showed everyone.

"Hi!" Junior said screaming to camera and went all close to it. Fou then turned it to Narian and Lala as they waved hello. He then turned it to Allen being held by Tyki, Allen then called out to the camera to give his phone back and Fou just turned to Road, Bak and Miranda before showing herself.

"Well piece motherfucker~!" Fou said as she hit the stop button and sent it. Allen just groaned not knowing what Lavi would say. That's even if he text him back at all. Fou then gave him back his phone and Tyki released him with a compliment.

"Nice ass Allen." Tyki said as he sexily flipped off the pole. _Seriously how is he still single?_ Allen thought as he made his way to his original seat and began to see Lavi's new text.  
Lavi-Bookman49:

Received: _Wow I must say you look pretty cute yourself you pull off white like Marilyn Monroe. Also party bus? Tfti as fuck.  
_ Lavi-Bookman49:  
Sent: _Thank you? You look pretty good yourself, and I didn't know people can pull off orange and black. And my friends surprised me with it I didn't know she got one._

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _Dude your friends are killer cool._

"He called you guys' killer cool." Allen said as he scoffed at that and looked up at them. They cheered and high fived and said they should've picked him up if he lived in the area. "He lives in the area but he's to far like more than a couple of hours away. Anyways the Pink Bunnies concert won't last forever so to bad." Allen said bringing Fou's hopes down as she a muttered a small party pooper before telling the driver to bump the radio to The Black Order.

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _More like a killer headache_

Lavi-Bookman49:

Received: _Awe man you're the party pooper aren't you? To bad you're such a cutie._

Allen blushed at that. _Why does he keep calling me a cutie? I'm not cute._ Allen said puffing out his cheeks in a cute manner. Fou saw this and smacked his cheeks and Allen blew out the air to her face, and Fou smelled his food breath.

"Damn what do you eat?" Fou asked as she fanned herself from the scent.

"Everything." Allen said as he continued to text Lavi and Fou laughed at his answer.

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _What is with you calling me a cutie, I am not cute. What if I started calling you a cutie would you like that?_

Lavi-Bookman49:

Received: _You're the cutest person I have ever seen don't deny it you've been bless. And yes I would like it if you start calling me cutie.  
_ Lavi-Bookman49:  
Sent: _You've got problems. Anyways if you're in the area that means you know about the Pink Bunnies, are you going to look for them tonight?_

Allen looked up at the radio as it began to mention the pink bunnies. "Well hey the bunnies are back and they're throwing a free concert and you know what happens next. Look for the bunnies~! Anyways this radio was provided by this number (XXX)-XXX-XXXX please call if you get the chance." The man on the radio kept on talking but Allen paid no mind to him and screamed at Fou if she got the phone number down. "Write it down! Now!" Allen screamed as he looked for a paper and pencil.

"Man I'm not even buzzed yet and I feel like I'm a fall flat to my face." Fou said as she found a piece of paper. Junior handed them a pencil and they wrote it down quickly. Allen started pacing back and forth not knowing what to do next except that they had one clue.

"K-knowing th-the bunnies that p-probably isn't a phone number but more l-like an address." Miranda suggested as she shied away but wanted to point that out. Allen's eyes widened as he saw the numbers and Miranda was right. The first three numbers was the state number which was their state. The other three numbers was a city number and Allen didn't know which one it was without a map but the last ones was the address with no street name to go on

"Miranda you're a genius." Allen said pulling out a paper map Fou muttered a quick those still exist before walking to get another drink.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda cried as Narian patted her on the back to calm her.

"Anyways by putting all the numbers together it points exactly… here." Allen said pointing to a building on the map. He looked at the driver and saw the driver looking back at him through the review mirror.

"Hey but what happens if the number was a company or something?" Bak asked as he thought this through.

"That's what they want you to think but what company would not offer their name and their product as well, but just their phone number. Nothing more, nothing less." Allen said as he gave the driver the instruction to the place the bunnies might be or the first clue might be.

"Anyways Narian check online if anyone else has made this discovery and check if they have anymore info." Allen directed as he checked his messages.

Lavi-Bookman49: _5 min ago._

Received: _HELL YEAH DUDE! I finished my studies early got some friends and went on an adventure to find them! Why you're looking for them to?_

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _Yeah my friends and I are doing that as well I think we got a clue and we're heading over right away. Maybe we'll crash into each other._

Allen looked up as Fou fell on the floor. _Man did she already crash?_ Allen thought as he asked her how many drinks she had already. "I…lost count" Fou said as she hiccupped between her sentences. Allen sighed as he checked his pocket.

Lavi-Bookman49:

Received: _Dude we got a hint as well. Alright let's make this a race, whoever makes it there first gets to do whatever he wants to the other and has to tell the loser where the concert is._

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _Deal, prepare to do my bidding Lavi~_

Lavi-Bookman49:  
Received: _Oh don't be so cocky I got a fair share of cool and smart people with me just you wait._

Allen laughed evilly as he saw they were getting near their location before something caught his attention. The radio he looked at everyone and saw they were getting ready to get down except Miranda. He walked up to her and asked her for a favor.

"Miranda can you stay in the bus and listen to the radio. You'll be our eyes so listen when the radio guy says anything about the bunnies write down what he says before and after what ever he says write it down okay?" Allen asked as she sighed and smiled.

"O-okay." Miranda got the pencil and paper and walked a bit closer to the radio as everyone exited except Miranda and their designated bus driver. They searched the building for their mark of a pink bunny with his tongue out and was blushing and had a ribbon on. They searched the building and saw they were at the subway station.

"Hey guys I found it!" Lala called out as she called them over and they ran to her. There it was a pink bunny and a phone number and address. Allen ripped the paper off the wall and saw no hidden clues behind the paper or on the wall. Allen then bid them back to the car. They all went on and told the man to take them to that direction. As they were nearly arriving Allen checked his messages and saw he had two. _Who else would be texting me right now._

Lavi-Bookman49:

Received: _Hey we found something else and we're heading to a different direction how about you?_

Lavi-Bookman49:

Sent: _Yeah us to. Do you really think it would be this easy?_

Allen then checked his other message and saw it was from Fou he looked around and saw she was nowhere to be found. He then looked down at the message not knowing what she wanted.

Fou-4-Monster:  
Received: _Ey weRe yu at ho i'M at te sbwy_

Allen really couldn't read drunk but he understood that Fou was not on the bus and he panicked but called her. She then answered after a while.

"Fou where are you?" Allen asked as he told everyone to shut up and put her on the speakers.

"I'm at subway man" Fou slurred through the phone and if Allen was there he would be able to smell the booze from a mile away.

"Why! Didn't you get on the bus? And which subway the sandwich subway or the train subway?" Allen asked.

"The sandwich subway sounds nice. Oh I got to go a sexy taxi man is calling me over. TAXI!" Fou yelled through the phone before hanging up.

"Fou? Fou! FOU!" Allen screamed in the phone as he heard her hang up on him.

"Well we know she's on a taxi now." Tyki said trying to sound optimistic.

 **Candy: And that's the new story Lavi & Allen's Midnight Adventure**

 **Choco: Not nasty but funny**

 **Lavi: It would've been better nasty  
Allen: *Slaps him*  
Candy: I know right all detailed and stuff~  
Choco: Anyways happy Laven week everyone enjoy Laven to its fullest~!**


End file.
